A robot is generally an electro-mechanical machine guided by a computer or electronic programming. Telepresence robots and autonomous vehicle robots have the capability to move around in their environment and are not fixed to one physical location. An example of a telepresence robot that is in common use today is an automated guided vehicle or automatic guided vehicle (AGV). An AGV is generally a telepresence robot that follows markers or wires in the floor, or uses a vision system or lasers for navigation. Telepresence robots can be found in industry, military and security environments. They also appear as consumer products, for entertainment or to perform certain tasks like home assistance.